


Ничего не говори

by Tounezz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tounezz/pseuds/Tounezz
Summary: Кевин все еще понятия не имеет, о чем с ним говорить. Даже самая невинная тема представляется минным полем — того и гляди подорвешься, наткнувшись либо на отца, либо на Змей, либо на бывших.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Фик немного расходится с 1х8: здесь у Хоавина тайные отношения.  
> В моем хедканоне очень многие из банды Змей говорят по‐испански, в том числе Хоакин.

Старый лодочный сарай на западном берегу реки принадлежит Блоссомам, как и бо́льшая часть построек в Ривердейле. Именно отсюда Джейсон и Шерил отправились навстречу трагедии четвертого июля. После смерти — тогда еще исчезновения — Джейсона сарай тщательно обыскали и, ничего не найдя, опечатали. Печати сняли еще в начале сентября, когда было найдено его тело, но, судя по тому, что сейчас, в середине октября, сарай утопает в опавшей листве, Блоссомы охладели к лодочным прогулкам и с тех пор не наведывались сюда. Он выглядит живописно, даже задорно — аккуратный красный домик, укрытый золотистыми листьями и окутанный утренним туманом.  
У реки в семь утра особенно зябко, и Кевин вздрагивает и ежится, высоко поднимая воротник куртки. Когда он подходит ближе к сараю, в нос ему ударяет упоительный запах осени: сладковатый аромат гниения, зарождающегося в гуще прелой листвы. Что ж, вполне по‐блоссомски.  
К стенам сарая пристали ошметки старой полицейской ленты. Кевин тянет время, бездумно счищая кусок желтого полиэтилена с двери. Решившись, нащупывает в кармане ключ. Сердце взволнованно ухает, когда ключ без труда поворачивается в скважине тяжелого амбарного замка, и дверь почти бесшумно отворяется. Внутри пахнет сосной, морилкой, пластиком и запустением. Кевин осматривает стены, пол, потолок и удовлетворенно вздыхает: камер нет, как и написано в отчете шерифа. У дальней стены на специальных креплениях установлены три лодки: красная байдарка (на боку белой краской выведено «Шерил») и еще две, названия которым Кевин не знает, видимо, ожидающие покраски. На бесчисленных крючках вдоль стен развешаны инструменты, багор, пара дождевиков и тяжелый хромированный фонарь. Ближе ко входу возвышается столярный верстак. В остальном здесь почти пусто. Пусто и дорого — почти как в нью-йорских лофтах из журнала «Эль Декор».  
В кармане джинсов неожиданно оживает телефон, и Кевин вздрагивает и едва не спотыкается о порог в инстинктивной попытке сбежать — между «бей» и «беги» его тело всегда выбирает последнее.  
— Да, пап,- говорит он в трубку, стараясь выровнять дыхание.  
— Куда это ты усвистал так рано?  
Шериф говорит неторопливо, веско, припечатывая каждое слово, всегда, даже когда просит купить десяток яиц по дороге домой или еще что‐то столь же обыденное. Его интонации меняются только тогда, когда он говорит о покойной жене. Правда, Кевин не помнит, когда они последний раз говорили о маме.  
— Я у Бетти, нужно было доделать плакат для проекта по истории. Я тебе вчера говорил, помнишь?  
На самом деле нет, но шериф в последнее время совсем упахивается и не слышит половины того, что Кевин рассказывает ему за ужином.  
Голос в трубке чуть смягчается.  
— Забыл, значит. Но ты бы хоть записку оставил, сынок. Я проснулся — а тебя нет. Я ведь беспокоюсь, сам знаешь, у нас тут не безопасно.  
— Прости, пап.  
— Проехали. Какие планы на вечер?  
Кевин зажмуривается и вспоминает расписание на пробковой доске в кабинете отца.  
— Никаких.  
— Я сегодня дежурю, буду поздно. Не шатайся без надобности по улицам, окей? И позвони, как будешь дома.  
— Да, сэр.  
Шериф смеется и отключается, и Кевин наконец выдыхает, выпуская почти весь воздух из легких.  
Пора отсюда сваливать. Он в последний раз оглядывает помещение и выходит. Снаружи тихо, как бывает только ранним утром, разве что бурлит река, несущая тяжелые свинцово-серые воды прочь от наступающих холодов. Кевин запирает дверь и дважды проверяет замок. «Проникновение на территорию частной собственности», — услужливо подсказывает голос отца в голове. Это его первое настоящее преступление — если не считать парфюма Леди Гаги, который он стащил из магазина в седьмом классе.

Хоакин подбирает его через пару часов после того, как заканчиваются занятия, у супермаркета в паре кварталов от дома. Кевин долго вертит головой, выискивая на парковке уродливый «понтиак» с отделкой из винила под дерево, пока не замечает Хоакина за рулем престарелого двухдверного «форда».  
Едва Кевин занимает свое место на пассажирском сиденье, Хоакин притягивает его к себе за воротник куртки и жадно шарит глазами по его лицу, привычно задерживаясь на губах.  
— Hola, papi.  
От того, как Хоакин смотрит на него почти прозрачными холодными глазами, от того, как он пахнет, от того, как звучит его голос, когда он говорит по‐испански — от всего этого у Кевина неизменно пересыхает в горле и предательски вздрагивает член. Когда они находят в себе силы оторваться друг от друга, на парковке уже загораются фонари.  
Пока Хоакин заводит машину, Кевин разглядывает салон. Машина, кажется, родом из девяностых. С приборной панели кивает мультяшный Иисус с нагловатой улыбкой Фонзи. На зеркале болтается картонная фигурка девы Марии, источая слабый аромат ладана. На заднем сиденье детское кресло, синтетический плед с лягушонком Кермитом и сумка-холодильник.  
— Это тачка моей abuela, — поясняет Хоакин, проследив за его взглядом. Помедлив, добавляет, — Я ее не угнал.  
— Я ничего такого не подумал, — врет Кевин, пытаясь нащупать ремень безопасности и не находя его.  
— Куда поедем? Как обычно? — спрашивает Хоакин, выезжая с парковки.  
Кевин надеется, что Хоакин слишком сосредоточен на дороге, чтобы заметить его гримасу. «Как обычно» означает заехать поглубже в лес и отдрочить друг другу в машине. Вначале это казалось романтичным, но Кевину страсть как хочется наконец‐то увидеть Хоакина полностью раздетым и попробовать что‐то кроме торопливого минета и взаимной дрочки. Он еще раз методично перебирает в голове варианты, словно не думал об этом весь день, или, если совсем уж честно, последние две недели.  
Их негласный договор накладывает запрет на территорию Змей — трейлерный парк, в котором живет Хоакин, его семья, друзья и большая часть банды; и территорию Закона — дом Келлеров. Попросить Бетти об убежище? Она непременно захочет узнать, с кем он собирается уединиться. Машина Хоакина, да и этот реликт, на котором он явился сегодня, подходят для секса примерно так же, как «железная дева», а пикап отца слишком приметный. Единственный мотель поблизости находится в Саутсайде и кишит Змеями в любое время дня и ночи, а в лесу, черт возьми, холодно.  
Кевин сжимает ключ в кармане куртки. Он по‐прежнему не уверен, что это хорошая идея, но все же говорит:  
— Я знаю одно место. Ну, если ты не против.  
Хоакин пожимает плечами:  
— Просто скажи, куда ехать.  
По дороге к реке они по большей части молчат. Спустя почти месяц регулярных и очень приятных, пусть и коротких, свиданий Кевин все еще понятия не имеет, о чем с ним говорить. Даже самая невинная тема представляется минным полем — того и гляди подорвешься, наткнувшись либо на отца, либо на Змей, либо на бывших. Поэтому он никогда не задает Хоакину нормальных вопросов, вроде того, как прошел его день. Хотя ему этого очень хочется, особенно когда тот приходит с подбитым глазом или рассеченной губой, а это случается не так уж редко.  
Хоакин чувствует его взгляд на себе и на пару секунд отвлекается от дороги.  
— Что такое, papi?  
Кевин качает головой, откидываясь на сиденье. Перебирает в голове вещи, о которых он бы мог рассказать, будь они в нормальных отношениях, а не в этой гейской версии Вестсайдской истории. Например, о том, что он чувствует себя чужим среди друзей. О том, что боится, что Бетти видит в нем лишь ходячий стереотип, Лучшего друга-гея™, мигающую огнями диско инсталляцию, а не живого Кевина. О том, как часто ему снится, что однажды отец не вернулся с дежурства. О том, как он изо всех сил старается не влюбиться в Хоакина, но, кажется, у него ничего не выходит. Иной раз слова рвутся наружу, как смешанная с «Ментосом» газировка из бутылки, но Кевин прикусывает язык и старательно завинчивает крышечку, перекрывая поток.  
С латентными верзилами вроде Лося было куда проще. В каком‐то смысле он чувствовал власть над ними, даже когда они его трахали. Больше всего на свете они боялись, что все узнают об их связи, а Кевину было нечего терять — все и так все знали о нем с двенадцати лет.

— Какого черта? — Хоакин с усилием захлопывает дверцу «форда». Здесь, в окружении леса, куда еще не добралась стремительная застройка, начатая мэром МакКой, звук кажется оглушительным.  
Кевин выбирается из машины и моментально жалеет о своем решении. Он поспешно обходит кузов «форда», чтобы поскорее оказаться рядом с Хоакином. В темноте сарай выглядит жутковато, к тому же, ему ни минуты не хочется стоять спиной к лесу.  
— Что это? — спрашивает Хоакин, пряча руки в карманы косухи. На спине — символика Змей, нанесенная какой‐то краской, которая неприятно царапается, когда Кевин кладет руку ему на плечо.  
— Лодочный сарай.  
Изо рта вместе со словами вырывается облачко пара. Пожалуй, стоило одеться теплее.  
— И кому он принадлежит?  
Кевин медлит с ответом, пока Хоакин не пихает его в бок. Он морщится:  
— Блоссомам.  
— Ты с ума сошел! — восклицает он, отпихивая Кевина, — Как тебе это вообще в голову пришло? Представляешь, как шикарно будут выглядеть заголовки, если нас тут засекут? «Сын шерифа и местный отщепенец пробрались в частные владения самой состоятельной семьи в Ривердейле, чтобы потрахаться»! Отлично!  
Хоакин сплевывает на землю и идет к машине, бормоча что‐то по‐испански.  
Пару секунд Кевин проводит почти в полной уверенности, что он сейчас уедет и бросит его здесь, но Хоакин тут же возвращается, на ходу засовывая за пояс джинсов миниатюрный «глок».  
— А у тебя что, есть ключи, или ты пригласил меня в качестве взломщика? — спрашивает он хмуро.  
— Убери это, — с фальшивой твердостью произносит Кевин, указывая на торчащую рукоятку.  
— Чувак, — Хоакин смотрит на него почти как ребенок, которому запретили взять в постель любимую игрушку, — Это для нашей же с тобой безопасности.  
— Правда? А я думал, для безопасности нам с тобой нужны разве что презики.  
— Кев…  
— Положи пистолет обратно в бардачок, — голос будто чужой, и он чеканит слова совсем как отец. Руки сжимаются в кулаки. Он сам не понимает, откуда в нем взялась эта уверенность.  
— Откуда ты…?  
— Пожалуйста, — просит Кевин, — Мне так спокойнее.  
Хоакин вздыхает:  
— А мне будет спокойнее со стволом! Кев, здесь небезопасно. Я же на всякий случай.  
— Пожалуйста?  
— Ладно, черт с тобой.  
На этот раз Кевин идет с ним и внимательно следит за тем, чтобы «глок» вернулся в бардачок и остался там.  
Хоакин забирает из машины плед и сумку-холодильник, в которой оказывается пиво.  
— Я не люблю пиво, — говорит Кевин, прежде чем успевает подумать, что это не особенно вежливо, — К тому же, кто‐то из нас должен вести машину обратно.  
— Зануда, — беззлобно усмехается Хоакин и, схватив его за подбородок, коротко целует, — Окей, я запомню. Тогда я тоже не буду. Но сумку все равно возьми, там есть диетическая кола.

Свет в сарае зажигается не сразу. Встроенные в стены почти у самого пола лампы моргают с полминуты, будто просыпаются, прежде чем осветить помещение нервным желтоватым светом.  
Вещи брошены на пол, воздух вскоре наполняется нетерпеливыми вздохами, половые доски чуть поскрипывают под двумя парами ботинок.  
— Келлер, — Хоакин почти мурлычет, торопливо стаскивая с него куртку и отправляя ее на пол, к своей, — Как же я соскучился.  
Кевин притягивает его ближе, хотя кажется, что ближе уже невозможно, и пробирается руками под рубашку, поглаживая спину. Утыкается носом и губами ему в шею, жадно вдыхает его запах. Сегодня от его рубашки тянет костром. Она старая, заношенная, пережившая примерно миллион стирок и невероятно мягкая. Вот бы незаметно спереть.  
Стянув с него футболку, Хоакин вдруг мрачнеет:  
— Кто это сделал? — спрашивает, нет, требует он.  
Кевин в недоумении опускает взгляд и, едва не свернув шею, замечает в тусклом свете кровоподтек на левом боку. Он чувствовал смутную боль весь день, но не думал, что падение на питьевой фонтанчик оставило на нем такой внушительный след. Чертов Эд Фогерти.  
С тех пор как Чака Клейтона с дружками поперли из команды и отстранили от занятий на две недели, они залегли на дно и старались не нарываться. Но только не Эд. Он жаждал мести и добивался ее единственным знакомым ему способом. Его мишенью предсказуемо стал Кевин — единственный парень, замешанный в кампании #СправедливостьдляЭтель. Эд зажимал его в раздевалке, от души прикладывал о шкафчики в коридоре, подставлял подножки в столовой, переворачивал подносы с едой и шипел вслед полузабытые уже оскорбления вроде «пидора» и «хуесоса». #СправедливостьдляЭтель все еще была у всех на слуху, но #СправедливостьдляКевина никого и никогда особо не волновала.  
— Кто, блядь, это сделал? — повторяет Хоакин, стиснув зубы.  
Окей, может быть, не совсем никого. Пару секунд он раздумывает, что ответить. Сказать правду? И что тогда? Хоакин разыщет Фогерти, врежет ему и вляпается в неприятности?  
— Д-да это ерунда, — заикается Кевин, — Неудачно подтянулся на брусьях.  
Хоакин толкает его на верстак и, хмурясь, разглядывает его бок. Он знает, что Кевин лжет. Ему самому наверняка часто приходится наносить и получать такие вот отметины. Он проходится пальцами по чернеющему синяку, осторожно, но Кевин все равно шипит от боли как потревоженная змея.  
— Прости, nene. Я проверяю, целы ли ребра.  
— Я в порядке, правда, — бормочет Кевин.  
— Не будь так уверен. Я как‐то неделю проходил, не зная, что у меня сломано два ребра.  
— Как это произошло? — спрашивает Кевин, забывая главное правило: не говорить ни о чем, что имеет хоть какое‐то значение.  
— Неудачно подтянулся на брусьях, - подмигивает ему Хоакин.  
Его пальцы оставляют ребра Кевина в покое. Кевин едва не тянется следом. Ему хочется, чтобы Хоакин не переставал его касаться, пусть даже ему будет больно, плевать.  
Хоакин садится на корточки перед сумкой, нашаривает холодную банку пива и протягивает ее Кевину:  
— Ну вот и пригодилось твое нелюбимое пиво. На, приложи к ребрам. Это надо было сделать сразу же, как только тебя… как только ты ударился, но сейчас тоже не помешает.  
Он устраивается рядом с Кевином, наблюдая из-под полуприкрытых век, как тот, морщась, выполняет его рекомендации. Холодный металл неприятно обжигает кожу, но через пару секунд становится легче. Некоторое время они сидят неподвижно, а потом Хоакин начинает неторопливо гладить его голую спину, прильнув губами к плечу; проходится рукой по внутренней стороне бедра, дразнящее медленно, но неумолимо пробираясь выше. Когда его ладонь уверенно накрывает член Кевина, уже отчетливо твердый в брюках, они встречается глазами.  
Хоакин облизывает губы и негромко говорит своим обманчиво вкрадчивым голосом:  
— Трахни меня.  
Он почти шепчет, но Кевину кажется, что его голос отскакивает от стен и поднимается к потолку, как звуки церковного органа. От неожиданности он сплющивает несчастную банку к четям собачьим. Согретое теплом его тела пиво хлещет во все стороны. Одежда будет пахнуть как Октоберфест, но Хоакин смеется, привалившись головой к его плечу, и черт бы с ними, со шмотками. Как по команде, оба синхронно вскакивают со стола.  
— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает Кевин.  
Хоакин криво ухмыляется, делает шаг ему навстречу и, взяв его за руки, кладет его ладони себе на задницу.  
— Да, — он нетерпеливо двигает бедрами навстречу Кевину. Тело будто насквозь прошивает током от прикосновения члена к члену, даже через одежду.  
— Это у тебя в первый раз?  
— Нет. А у тебя?  
— Да, — Кевин нервно сглатывает, — То есть, не вообще секс, а… вот так.  
— Хочешь попробовать? — серые глаза смотрят серьезно и уверенно, — Если ты не хочешь, то можем делать все как обычно.  
Кевин на секунду задумывается. Представляет себе Хоакина, распростертого перед ним с приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами, возбужденного, покорного, и решает, что хочет, очень даже хочет. В качестве ответа он по‐хозяйски сжимает ладонями его ягодицы.  
— Расскажи мне, как тебе хочется.  
Хоакин пробует ладонью верстак.  
— Как ты думаешь, эта хрень нас выдержит? Я хочу видеть, как ты в меня входишь.  
Кевин нервно облизывает пересохшие губы.  
— Должна. Меня выдержала, а ты ведь наверняка легче меня.  
— А тебя, небось, это заводит? — шепчет Хоакин, резко дергая вниз молнию на его брюках.  
— Не поверишь, насколько.  
Пока Кевин выпутывается из штанин, Хоакин с рекордной скоростью раздевается и замирает в нерешительности, совершенно голый, будто ждет какого‐то сигнала. Кевин медленно выпрямляется и судорожно сглатывает, разглядывая его с ног до головы. Крепкое поджарое тело, смуглую кожу, робкую поросль волос на груди, вздыбленный член, раскрытые, припухшие от поцелуев губы. Без одежды он совершенно точно меньше и стройнее Кевина, и возбуждение, которое он чувствует от этой мысли, мало с чем сравнимо. А он‐то всю жизнь думал, что ему нравятся бугаи.  
Хоакин едва заметно дрожит, и Кевин впервые осознает, что здесь довольно прохладно.  
— Надо постелить что-нибудь, — говорит Хоакин, — Нельзя оставлять следов.  
Кевин поднимает с пола чудовищный плед с лягушонком Кермитом и набрасывает его на верстак.  
— А у тебя есть …? — вдруг вспоминает он.  
— Есть, у меня все есть, — смеется Хоакин. Он нагибается, позволяя Кевину вдоволь насладиться видом его голой задницы, и достает из рюкзака презервативы, флакон со смазкой, даже, черт возьми, антибактериальные салфетки и сует их Кевину.  
— Принимайся за дело, Келлер, — заносчиво бросает он, запрыгивая на верстак и разводя ноги.

Лежать на узком верстаке ужасно неудобно, но Кевин готов провести так всю ночь — конечно, будь у них распоряжении целая ночь. Они лежат на боку, лицом к лицу, и Кевин бездумно поглаживает татуировку на правой руке Хоакина, обводя пальцем грубовато набитых змей, сливающихся в знак бесконечности.  
— Можно вопрос?  
— Валяй, — кивает Хоакин.  
— Когда она у тебя появилась?  
Хоакин шумно вздыхает. Молчит пару секунд, видимо, раздумывая, стоит ли отвечать.  
— В пятнадцать, — наконец говорит он, осторожно переворачиваясь на спину, — Я прошел через «адский месяц» у Змей, это что‐то вроде испытательного срока. Когда он закончился, мне и другим новичкам завязали глаза и отвезли в салон, который держат двое Змеев, чтобы официально принять в банду.  
— Было больно?  
— О, да. Плакать, понятное дело, было нельзя, но можно было ругаться. Другие матерились и орали, но там был мой брат, Хавьер, и я так хотел доказать ему, какой я крутой, что не проронил ни звука. Это был, наверно, единственный раз, когда он сказал, что гордится мной.  
Кевин слушает его, едва дыша, боясь спугнуть поток откровений. Когда Хоакин замолкает, ему хочется спросить, где сейчас Хавьер, но он чувствует, что исчерпал лимит опасных вопросов на сегодня. Поэтому он не находит ничего лучше, чем приподняться и поцеловать Хоакина. Все его тело звенит от удовольствия, вновь соприкасаясь с его источником. Пережитый оргазм все еще не отпускает его, отзывается в кончиках пальцев, пробегает электрическими разрядами вдоль позвоночника, обволакивает теплом обмякший член.  
Хоакин будто хочет что‐то сказать, но его прерывает визгливый звонок телефона, вибрирующего в куче одежды на полу.  
— Черт, это мой.  
Кевин неуклюже скатывается с него, позволяя встать.  
— ¿Qué? — раздраженно бросает Хоакин в трубку.  
Должно быть, пора уходить. Кевин соскальзывает с верстака, хотя его тело протестует. Ему хочется еще полежать в приятном забытьи, желательно в обнимку с Хоакином, а потом, пожалуй, отсосать ему.  
Пока он говорит, Кевин прижимается к нему сзади, гладит его грудь, чувствуя ладонью вибрации его голоса. Голос у Хоакина меняется, когда он говорит с другими. Он будто специально старается заставить его звучать ниже, грубее, мужественнее. Кевин почти не понимает по‐испански, к тому же, Хоакин говорит на нем вдвое быстрее, чем по‐английски, но ему удается вычленить постоянно повторяющееся слово: dinero.  
— Мне надо идти, papi, — говорит Хоакин, — Я отвезу тебя домой?  
Когда он высаживает Кевина недалеко от дома Куперов, до возвращения отца остается еще около часа.

Школьный двор поздней осенью невыносимо уныл, но в солнечную и безветренную погоду можно легко притвориться, что обед на улице — отличная идея, Арчи. Почти все столики во дворе заняты — видимо, в каждой компании нашлось по одному такому жизнерадостному идиоту, которому нравится морозить задницу на металлической скамье.  
— Как насчет двойного свидания? — спрашивает Валери, — Мы с Арчи, и вы с Джагги, а?  
На ней форменная куртка Арчи, которая ей очаровательно велика; на пышных волосах сидит желтая вязаная шапка с кошачьими ушками.  
— Давайте, будет весело, — для убедительности Вэл, едва не перегнувшись через стол, сграбастывает обеими руками ладонь Бетти. Джагхед, сощурившись, напряженно и внимательно следит за ее движениями. Вероника — тоже. Бетти умоляюще смотрит на Арчи, но тот чертовски плохо считывает такие сигналы и только улыбается в ответ. Про них бы сериал снимать, черт подери.  
— Н-наверно, — неуверенно тянет Бетти, не найдя поддержки, — Джагги?  
— У меня есть выбор? — вздыхает Джагхед.  
— Вот и чудно, — радуется Вэл, — Правда, Арчи?  
Хреновая затея, и это очевидно всем за столом, кроме нее, но Кевин им все равно завидует. Он бы с удовольствием притащил Хоакина на двойное, тройное, какое угодно свидание, если бы мог познакомить его с друзьями, называть его своим парнем, целовать при всех. Он бы, наверно, посмеялся над такими мыслями. Вряд ли в его мире подростки ходят на двойные свидания.  
— Кев, Ви, — с плохо скрываемым отчаянием в голосе начинает Бетти, — может и вы…  
Ее прерывает доносящийся со школьной парковки грохот, громкий крик и снова грохот. Разговоры за соседними столами затихают, и все удивленно переглядываются. Арчи вскакивает, навострив уши как охотничий пес.  
— Оставайтесь на месте! — кричит мистер Адамс со своего места за учительским столом, — Я позову охрану!  
Поздно, Арчи уже несется на парковку. Следом срываются, переглянувшись, Реджи и Вероника, а за ними — еще с десяток человек, несмотря на протесты мистера Адамса.  
Кевину не очень интересны драки футболистов на парковке, но черта с два он проведет еще хоть секунду, сидя на ледяной скамье. Он оказывается в середине шествия и, когда толпа останавливается посреди парковки, сперва ничего не видит за спинами Реджи и Лося. От зрелища, которое ему открывается, когда он проталкивается вперед, по спине растекается, словно жидкий азот, противный холодок, сковывающий все тело.  
Эд Фогерти лежит на асфальте рядом со своим «камаро», не двигаясь, белый от ужаса, а по его туловищу медленно ползет крупная, около пяти футов, красная змея с ярко-желтыми полосами поперек туловища.  
Отшатнувшись, Кевин едва не сносит Бетти.  
— Никому не двигаться, — командует Арчи, раскидывая руки, — она может быть ядовитой!  
— Поперечнополосатая королевская, — флегматично констатирует Дилтон Дойли, с трудом оттиснув в сторону Реджи, — Нет, они не ядовитые, хотя, конечно, очень похожи на коралловых аспидов.  
Он медленно подходит к Эду, садится на корточки и подставляет под змею открытую ладонь. Она поднимает голову, изучая его пару секунд, и наползает на его руку. Когда она полностью перетекает на него, он ловко перекидывает ее с руки на руку и поднимается, с интересом рассматривая змеиную морду.  
Эда трясет крупной дрожью, а по его джинсам расплывается мокрое пятно. Он прячет лицо в ладонях и даже не пытается встать. Никто не подает ему руки, и Кевину становится его почти жаль, но боль в левом боку, там, где чернеет похожий на туманность кровоподтек, не позволяет ему проявить милосердие. Несколько человек в толпе мстительно смеются. Фогерти обступают детишки со смартфонами. Через пару секунд видео наверняка появится в инстаграме.  
— А ну все разошлись по классам, — кричит подоспевший с двумя охранниками мистер Адамс, — Дойли, господи боже, что это?  
— Пойдемте отсюда, — быстро шепчет Ронни, хватая Кевина под локоть.  
По дороге в класс все натужно молчат, кроме Реджи, который вслух выдвигает теории о том, чем же Эд досадил Змеям.  
— С чего ты взял, что это именно Змеи? — неожиданно горячо интересуется Джагхед, — Может, кто‐то подделывается под них, чтобы отвести от себя подозрения?  
— Больно много возни, — грохочет Реджи, распахивая дверь лаборатории, — Я думаю, Фог задолжал им денег за травку, он в последнее время покуривал, ну или кто‐то из этих отщепенцев решил отомстить за свою девчонку. Или парня, хахаха…  
Кевин останавливается как вкопанный, пропуская одноклассников вперед. Странное оцепенение, которое он ощутил при виде змеи на груди Эда, вновь накрывает его, и волоски на шее встают дыбом.  
— Кев, ты чего? — пугается Вероника, которая все еще держится за его руку.  
Но ведь он ничего не говорил про Эда, не называл его имени, даже не намекнул… Как? Словно в ответ на его вопрос, в кармане вибрирует телефон. Одеревеневшими пальцами Кевин нашаривает его и вводит графический ключ, дважды ошибаясь. В директе сообщение от аккаунта с нечитаемым названием без единой фотографии, внутри — то, чему он только что был свидетелем.  
— Хэштег «СправедливостьдляКевина», — читает он вслух, забыв, что вокруг люди.  
Ронни непонимающе смотрит на него.  
— Что?  
— Не бери в голову, — отвечает он, стирая сообщение.  
Кевин против воли улыбается. Это неправильно, противозаконно, идет вразрез со всем, во что он верит, и чуть позже он серьезно поговорит об этом с Хоакином. И все же сейчас — сейчас он улыбается. Пусть под тегом всего одна запись, и никто никогда ее не увидит, но правда же, этого достаточно.


End file.
